ADN
by staraky
Summary: Es una Short contando como podrían haber sido las cosas después de descubrir quién era realmente Sophía Turner, post 4x16. Y tambien es un regalo de cumpleaños.


**Este pequeño Short es mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi argentina preferida, Sil_lino. No es gran cosa pero espero que te guste.**

 **De la misma forma espero que os guste a todos los que decidais leer y ya sabeis se puede comentar para bien para mal y para regular**

* * *

Miró a su compañero de reojo, hacía un buen rato que estaba en silencio y eso siendo él era cualquier cosa menos normal. Cuando finalmente se había decidido a preguntarle qué le sucedía fue él quien habló.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, creo que el día de hoy ha sido largo y duro – Recogía su cazadora sin darle tiempo a su compañera a abrir la boca- Nos vemos mañana.

No podía dejar que se marchase de aquella forma, sabía que había algo que le estaba consumiendo. Él le había dicho que lo ocurrido con Sofía ni le iba a afectar, pero debía ser duro crear un personaje basado en ella para terminar descubriendo que era una traidora, o peor aún que era una espía del otro bando.

Recogió su bolso y salió casi corriendo, decidió bajar por las escaleras. Si esperaba al ascensor corría el riesgo de que él se hubiese ido ya. Salió del edificio justo a tiempo de ver como su compañero paraba un taxi.

-¡Castle! – Él se giró al escuchar el grito dado por su compañera y se quedó con la puerta abierta pero sin terminar de entrar en el coche- Pensaba que no te alcanzaba, ¿te apetece una hamburguesa? – Le preguntó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-La verdad es que estoy cansado y me iba a casa – Vio la decepción, o algo parecido a ella, dibujada en el rostro de su compañera- Pero si pagas tú no me negaré- Ella asintió y quitando la mano de él de la puerta del taxi y tras disculparse con el conductor cerró, sin hacer mucho caso de las quejas del taxista- ¿Y dónde quieres ir?

-Remy's – Contestó mientras comenzaba a caminar. No sabía muy bien qué preguntarle- Castle ¿todo bien? – Al final decidió ser directa.

-Sí, claro ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé, tal vez sean cosas mías, pero te noto raro, como ausente – Él tan solo se encogió de hombros- Has de reconocer que estás raro, has estado súper callado y eso en ti no es normal.

Castle ni contestó, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y continuó caminando. Ella empezaba a pensar que tal vez, debería haber dejado que él se fuese a casa. Unos minutos después detuvo su caminar al darse cuenta que él no la seguía. Al girase le vio sentado en el escalón de entrada al portal de un edificio.

-Sabes, que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿cierto? – Rick levantó la cabeza y asintió. Kate se sentó a su lado esperando que él decidiese hablar.

-SI lo que Sofía dijo fuese cierto, todo tendría sentido- Sabía que Sofía estaba involucrada en lo que le pasaba a él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A mi padre – Kate le miró sorprendida- Nunca le he echado en falta, tal vez porque uno no puede notar la ausencia de lo que nunca ha tenido. Pero no soy tonto, sé perfectamente lo que me he perdido. Cada vez que era el día de padres e hijos en el colegio y sólo aparecía Martha, y cuando lo hacía, durante días o semanas se burlaban de mi. Era el pobrecito niño sin padre. Así que empecé a inventarme que era un gran empresario que estaba de viaje, o un piloto, o un espía – Kate le escuchaba con atención, en algún momento decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomarle de la mano- Y mira, al final puede que fuese cierto que era un espía. Entonces tendría sentido que nos abandonase ¿no crees Kate? Eso sería mejor que pensar que Martha fue sólo un polvo de una noche teniendo como resultado yo – Le dolía lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de su amigo.

-Rick, no. No eres el resultado de un polvo de una noche y aunque lo fueses, eres un ser increíble y maravilloso. No has necesitado un padre para ser un gran hombre ni para ser un buen hijo ni un magnifico padre – Se puso en pié y tiró de él- Vamos hablemos mejor en mi casa – Rick la miró con sorpresa – O en la tuya en la que prefieras, pero no creo que en la calle sea el mejor sitio.

Al final pasaron por Remy's y se llevaron la cena casa de la detective. Kate le sugirió que fuese preparando la mesa mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Cuando regresó al salón, se encontró la cena colocada en platos y un par de cervezas preparadas para ser abiertas.

-Quiero saber quién es – Esa afirmación y la seguridad con la que fue dicha pillaron por sorpresa a Kate- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¿Estás seguro? – Rick asintió- Pues no sé, podríamos comenzar por tu ADN.

-Claro, lo podríamos meter en el sistema y ver si existe alguna coincidencia. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido.

-Porque nunca tuviste la necesidad de buscarle.

-Entre los dos lo haremos – Kate le miró y vio la emoción dibujada en sus ojos- ¿Lo buscarás conmigo? – Kate asintió.

-Claro, lo haremos juntos, para eso somos compañeros – Rick se puso serio al escuchar esa frase.

-¿Eso es lo que somos? – Ella le miró sin entender- Sólo hacemos estas cosas porque somos ¿compañeros?

-Y además somos amigos – Rick asintió e hizo una mueca que Kate no terminó de entender-¿Somos amigos, cierto?

-Sí, amigos, compañeros – La emoción iba desapareciendo de sus ojos.

-Encontraremos a tu padre y al asesino de mi madre, y lo haremos juntos porque ambos queremos ver felices al otro. ¿Qué somos? No lo sé. Sólo sé que no quiero ver reflejado en tu rostro la tristeza que tenías hoy – Rick la escuchaba con sumo interés- ¿Qué somos? ¿Necesitas ponerle un adjetivo a lo que nos une? – Sabía que esa conversación podía terminar por llegar a un punto sin retorno a un punto para el que no sabía si estaba preparada- Casi muero al creer que Sofía iba a dispararte. No puedo imaginar una vida en la que no estés presente. ¿Quieres ponerle nombre? – Le preguntaba nuevamente al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de él, dejando una suave caricia.

-Quiero ser más que tu compañero o tu amigo – Kate sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ya lo eres, Rick hace mucho tiempo que eres mucho más que un amigo o un compañero, pensé que eso había quedado claro en los columpios el día de nuestro reencuentro – Rick acariciaba la mano que ella tenía posada en su mejilla.

-¿Te falta mucho? – Preguntó casi en un susurro- Hay días, casi todos, que se me hace muy duro no acercarme y besarte como es mi deseo – Kate se sonrojó- Ahora mismo me está costando la vida en no acortar la distancia que nos separa y posar mis labios sobre los tuyos. Pero no quiero hacer nada que te haga retroceder, siento que nos vamos acercando, pero ¿falta mucho? – Kate no pudo más que sonreír.

-Sólo diré que casi a diario deseo que no respetes mi tiempo y me beses y me hagas acelerar mi curación – Rick simplemente acortó la distancia y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. No fue un beso pasional, más fue un beso prometiéndose ambos un futuro cada vez más cercano.

-Sólo con saber eso, puedo continuar esperando. Y por cierto, puede que no nos besemos o no hagamos el amor – Kate sentía como sus mejillas subían en temperatura y como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado- pero tú y yo somos pareja – Y al concluir volvió a besar a Kate pero esta vez ambos facilitaron la entrada de la lengua del otro- Pareja y con dos personas a las que encontrar – Dijo Rick una vez que se separaron al finalizar el beso y Kate asintió abrazándole- Kate ¿puedo decírtelo nuevamente? – Ella levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en el azul de él asintiendo- Te quiero Kate, te quiero.

-Te quiero – Le contestó sonriendo- Y tienes razón somos pareja. Pero vamos a nuestro ritmo


End file.
